true_alpha_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Brooke Grayson
History True Alpha 2: The Fire Wolf After the camp, Brooke was getting picked up by her adoptive big brother David Cosloff. Before David and Brooke both went to BJ's, David had decided to tell Brooke the truth. Brooke dealt with it very good and she still loved him. David and Brooke went to BJ's and they had a good time. Brooke and the others went to DSM and they had a great time, they spent time with all of their friends. Brooke helped with her sister getting situated with the new apartment. Then they got threatened by Lightning Demon, The Brute and Elemental. They got captured by them after The Demon gang successfully beat down the Alpha team. When they went to the lair, and they had a lot of questions. After The Alpha team had a successful battle, they were saved and they celebrated with a family gathering. True Alpha 3: The rage of the phantom Part 1 While David and Seth had their man time, She and her sister were discussing the future and also David because they love him very much, Brooke had been there for Kimberly when she was in a panic mode when David and Seth went to the men's night out. After the battle between True Alpha and Phantom, Brooke and the others went to the hospital. Part 2 Kimberly exploded at The Elder, Brooke and Seth both wanted her to calm down. Kimberly, Brooke and Seth all watched Elder saved David's life. Brooke and Kimberly were really concerned of David's conditions. After the successful battle, they all went to BJ's to celebrate. True Alpha 4: Defiance between two worlds Brooke and the others wanted to cheer David up by doing something fun, when they went to steak and shake, Brooke saw that David is weakening. Brooke wanted David to call Elder about this situation. She also learned that David and Seth had doppelgangers. They wanted to make the Incursion successful. True Alpha: The Final battle Part 1 Brooke and Seth both learned of what is happening to David. They all decided to have an intervention with him, during the intervention, Brooke saw that David had a vision of a war. Brooke learned that Dark Alpha has came back to kill David. During the Crisis War I, Brooke got her powers, she became Telepathic. Part 2 They were a lot of flashbacks during this segment, Kimberly and Brooke watched Chapel Hills Mall going in ruins because of the terrifying battle with True Alpha and Dark Alpha. Brooke comforted Kimberly when David left Colorado Springs in shame. True Alpha: The years During the five years, Brooke was comforting her sister about David leaving. Brooke was also training to become Telepathic. Brooke was very supportive during Kimberly and Seth's engagement. The three of them had decided to try to convince David to come back but it failed. The Protectors The Protectors 2: The rise of Lord Lonence The Protectors 3: The protectors vs. The Destroyers The Protectors: War